Die-O-Rama
Die-O-Rama's are clips in Crash Tag Team Racing featuring Crash getting killed due to the dangerous Motorworld theme park and Crash's stupidity. While some are caused by Crash, some are caused by an accident. thumb|right|300px|All of the Die-O-Ramas. List of Die-O-Rama's 1. Liqudated Location: Pool of acid in the room with spiked balls in Astro Land. Crash falls into the pool of acid, sizzling is heard. (0:06) 2. Bummed Out Location: Sign with a 'Do not press' symbol near the chicken challenge at the top right portion in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. While standing on an X next to the sign, Crash presses the red button causing a fat guy to fall from above and land on the marsupial. The fat guy then licks his ice cream cone. (0:12) 3. Camel Back Location: Two camels at the front of the market in Tomb Town. A herd of camels suddenly appear running toward Crash who dodges all of them. But as Crash rubs his hands together, a lone camel falls from above landing on Crash and crushing him. The camel then bellows. (0:12) 4. Poultry's Revenge Location: Cannon at the back of Mystery Island. Crash sticks a chicken in the back of the cannon and lights it. While looking away, the chicken escapes and tips the back so it faces Crash who is unaware of it. As it blasts, only his shoes remain. (0:15) 5. Mechanic Monday Location: Von Clutch's car at the entrance to Tomb Town in the Midway.' ' While spinning, Crash hits a jack holding the car up. He then stops to look up as the car crushes him. (0:08) 6. Bad to the Bone Location: Cauldron in the end part of the evil section in Happily Ever Faster. Crash falls into the cauldron. He then sits on the rim to reveal his skeleton. (0:09) 7. The Smell of Money Location: Cow before the temple with a sign meaning 'Do not tip the cow over' in Tomb Town. Crash runs past a big cow drinking some water; he quickly comes back and studies the nearby sign. He gets a mischievous look on his face and tries to tip the cow over at every side, but he's unsuccessful. He stops at the back of the cow to catch his breath. The cow's tail is then seen lurking behind Crash before it wraps around his neck and pulls his face up to the cow's butt. The cow moos angrily as its butt starts moving and a loud rumbling is heard from the cow's stomach, indicating it's about to put the sloppy food it ate to use. Crash closes his eyes, clenches his teeth, and attempts to prepare himself for the worst. Crash opens his eyes at a bad time because the cow then yanks him up to its butt, farts into Crash's face, and forces him to smell it. Crash groans, humiliated and disgusted after all of the cow's gas passes into his nose and mouth. Crash is then left on the ground beneath the cow's butt, fully exposed to what may come out of its butt soon after. It is interesting to note that the icon for this Die-O-Rama in-game depicts Crash being smothered by green gas emanating from the cow's butt, whereas in the Die-O-Rama itself the gas isn't visible. (0:34) 8. Crossbowed Location: Crossbow above the exit to the Midway in Tomb Town. Crash climbs up the ladder and rests on the top of the crossbow, not knowing what it is. The crossbow then fires him away. (0:08) 9. Exploded Location: ! Sign on top of the temple maze like walls in Tomb World. While standing next to the sign, a stick of dynamite comes from the side in front of Crash and explodes. (0:09) 10. Monkey Business Location ! Sign behind Cortex and before Deep Sea Driving in Mystery Island. While looking at the sign, Crash looks miffed when a small monkey strapped with dynamite falls from above onto him. By the time he manages to pull it off, it explodes. (0:08) 11. Tickle the Ivories Location: On the ground floor in the evil side of Happily Ever Faster. While atanding next to a sign meaning 'do not stand here', a piano falls from above and completely crushes Crash. (0:06) 12. Holey Crash Location: ! Sign to the right as you enter Mystery Island. Crash leans on the sign and gives a wave. However, small doors on the ship open exposing three cannons. Each shoot and miss him until the final, which goes right through Crash. He then goes limp and falls back into the water. (0:18) 13. Fiduciary Troubles Location: 'Do not stand there' sign first to the jump turtle in Happily Ever Faster. Crash gets jealous of the sign and walks away, but immediately comes back and hits it. It causes a safe to fall on him, which opens to reveal a dazed Crash. (0:13) 14. Sharked Location: Shark sign near Tiki Turbo in Mystery Island. As Crash leans on the sign, "Jaws" music plays as a shark swims in the background. It then grabs Crash, swallows him whole, and burps. (0:12) 15. Dino Treat Location: Pit at the left part of Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash falls down the pit as a dinosaur is heard roaring and throws out Crash's bones along with the skull. (0:10) 16. For Every Action... Location: Empty capsule near Rings of Uranus in Astro Land. Crash spins into the capsule making a large crack which then explodes, flipping Crash onto his head. (0:06) 17. Laser Surgery Location: Near the capsule near Rings from Uranus in Astro Land. Crash goes in the capsule and waits to transform. Instead, his body disintegrates, leaving only his eyeballs, which look at the camera before dropping to the ground. (0:08) 18. Soupy Swimmer Location: Lava before the jump pad in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash falls in, but the lava doesn't burn him. He then starts swimming merrily until a shark appears and eats him. (0:19) 19. Shifting Gears Location: Gears at the top of Mystery Island near the jump pad. Crash jumps onto the bridge and tries to balance on it, but he falls backwards and into the gears. He then gets crushed and flattened. (0:14) 20. Crash Cubes Location: On a cliff in the snowy part of Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash throws a chicken into the machine and comes out in a cube. While cackling, Crash falls into it and is trapped in an ice cube himself. (0:14) 21. Crushed By Uranus Location: Near the drone who sells you Space Crash in Astro Land. Crash walks to the edge to look at the view, but Uranus falls from above and crushes him. (0:11) 22. Compassioned Location: Yeti daddy hanging on the edge of the cliff part in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash helps the little yeti up. But it proceeds to shove him off the cliff. (0:09) 23. Sliced and Diced Location: Machine near the chicken challenge in Tomb Town. Crash switches the machine on, but it sucks him in when he tries to walk away. (0:08) 24. Nature Strikes Back Location: Tree near Pirates of the Carburetor in Mystery Island. Crash spins into the tree and it suddenly falls on him. (0:07) 25. Peek a Boo Boo Location: In the cave behind the drone who sells Nina's job outfit in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash plays peek a boo with a yeti baby, but an adult appears behind him and picks Crash up. The yeti then proceeds to wrap his mouth around Crash's head, suck him up, and swallow him whole, which left behind some of Crash's fur. (0:14) 26. Tough Chicken Location: Chick n Stew in the Midway. While spinning, Crash accidentally hits Stew. He then punches Crash down and kicks him away. (0:07) 27. Prison Food Location: The cage near the glacier. Crash says hello to the yeti in the cage. The yeti then yanks him inside and eats him. (0:09) 28. Cold Lunch Location: Near Tire and Ice in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. The yeti is frozen, so Crash gets some wood and makes a fire to thaw it yet. But instead of thanking him, it eats him. He nonchalantly looks to the camera with a shrug. (0:27) 29. Double-Dipped Location: A pot near the entrance in Happily Ever Faster.' ' Crash falls into the pot and sinks in the liquid. He then comes back up, puts his hand over his heart, and sinks again. (0:11) 30. Heavy Metal Location: The vending machine by the roller coaster in the Midway. Crash puts a coin in the vending machine. When it doesn't give him his soda, he tries to tilt the machine, which ends up crushing him. (0:14) 31. Big Bang Theory Location: Behind Pasadeana's car display case in the Midway. Crash spins into some explosives, causing a big explosion that damages most of the Midway. (0:08) 32. Jawed Location:The waters near the ship in Mystery Island. Crash falls into the water, and sharks circle around him. Then, after a while, the sharks jump up and eat him. (0:14) 33. Defenestrated Location: The square windows in Astro Land. Crash smashes one of the windows, and gets sucked out of it. (0:09) 34. Electrification Locatoin: The loose wire in Astro Land.' ' Crash walks up to the wire, touches it, and gets badly electrified, so much that you can see his skeleton. (0:08) Trivia *The name "Die-o-Rama" is a pun on the word diorama, wich is somthing that shows off something. * "The Smell of Money" is the longest Die-O-Rama in the game. Category:Gameplay Category:Crash Tag Team Racing